The Illegitimate YuGiOh! Story
by myst49
Summary: What should of happened in YuGiOh! after Battle City. Shounenai and yaoi. some Anzu bashing. AY, BM, RM, HJ, JS.
1. Shadows do dream

**The Illegitimate Yu-Gi-Oh! Story**

**Chapter 1 **

**Shadows Do Dream**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! This would be on T.V instead of what else was made. But a girl can only dream...boo hoo hoo **_

Warning: Shounen-ai and Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Oh and some Anzu bashing. I don't personally have anything against her, but she was the best person for a scapegoat.

Okay just so you know (starts brainwashing machine) Yu-Gi-Oh! stopped after Battle City and we are now looking on at the aftermath of such event, oh and I've miraculously changed their ages (stops the brainwashing machine) ON WITH THE SHOW!

/mind link between hikari and yami/

\\mind link between holders of the millennium Items\\

'thoughts'

"spoken word"

action

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We start our story in Domino Hospital where one Ryou Bakura sits weeks after Battle city, plugged into a heart monitor and a drip, watching (but not seeing) some random T.V. show about the death of yet another Egyptologist.

"The locals are blaming this on a 'curse' on a tomb all these men opened. The list of dead has now risen to 6 English 4 American 1 Japanese and 9 locals. The best detectives are looking into these deaths, and have claimed that they are close to finding the 'murderer'..."

Some certain person had entered the brightly painted room adding shadows, because of the midday sun boring in through the large windows, and turned off the T.V. How ironic. And this person was none other than little Anzu Mazaki, flouting a tight pink crop top a short brown mini skirt, long white socks and brown pasties. She bounded into the room like she owned it, holding a little bag with, only you will know for now, a little present that was for Atemu but now for Ryou.

"Hello Ryou Darling" Anzu purred trying to sound seductive, but just managing to make poor Ryou scoot up his bed, and hold the blankets protectively around himself, wishing profusely that his yami was around to get rid of her for him, but unfortunately his wish was denied.

"h-h-hello Anzu..."Ryou tried to scoot further up the bed as Anzu started crawling up towards him giving him a full view of her cleavage.

/Bakura...BAKURA/

/not now hikari/

/'Kura please help.../

/I SAID NOT NOW HIKARI/

Ryou whimpered as his yami cut off their mind link, leaving him utterly alone with Anzu crawling up his legs.

Just as she was closing down on his lips, the door opened entering Ryou's saviour, who happens to be none other than our recent psycho. How the irony increases.

And sadly he enters in very much the same way as Anzu; skipping. But thankfully stopped as he saw the compromising position Anzu happened to have corned Ryou into.

"Oh...sorry...I'll come back later..."

\\ NO! Please help me...\\

Malik turned back from trying to escape after hearing his fellow hikari's plea, and formulated a quick plan in his head.

He walked over to the doubly occupied bed a tapped Anzu on the shoulder, Anzu turned away from Ryou disappointedly, but started as she saw Malik grinning inches from her face.

Jumping slightly Anzu slid away from Ryou, allowing him some room to breath, as well as getting Anzu further from Malik's Cheshire cat grin.

Now my irony has just gotten a sugar rush.

Anzu in doing this tips the fine balance and accidentally pushes Malik over causing him to topple on top of our poor hospitalised Ryou, and push their lips together

Meanwhile in Domino's own Kame Game Shop our two hero's sit contemplating their recent victory, when the phone rings.

/Hikari can you make that noise stop please/

/It's just the phone Yami/

'Phone, what is this phone?'

"Yugi! Can you answer that please?"

"Fine Grandpa"

So Yugi goes to answer the phone, while Yami wonders what a phone is in his soul room, and Grandpa sits in the shop waiting for customers.

"Hello Mouto residence"

"Wats up Yugs, me and Hiroto are off to the arcade, you and Atemu up for it?"

/Yami what do you think/

/Yami/

/...yes Hikari/

/do you want to go/

/huh/

/did you even hear/

/hear what/

/sigh Jou's on the phone and asked If we wanted to go to the arcade with him and Hiroto/

/What is this...phone you speak of/

/I'll tell you later, yes or no/

/...How long for/

"Jou how long would it be for?"

"I don't know, maybe a few hours, well until our cash runs out heh heh"

/Yami/

/...if you want to Yugi/

/Okay/ "Yer Jou we'll be there. So when do we meet up?"

Now I don't know about you but I think that we've now found 9 of our characters:

Ryou

Anzu

Bakura

Malik

Yugi

Atemu

Yugi's Grandpa

Jounouchi

Hiroto

But some are still missing, so I'll find them for you.

We'll start with Seto and Mokuba, who happen to be in Kaiba Corp. Working over a new duelling strategy.

What a change from routine.

Except this time Mokuba has enough courage to ask Seto to leave work.

"Seetooo!"

"WHAT!"

"Can we please, please go to the arcade today?"

"No"

"Ahhh come on big brother please, pretty please?"

Seto now yet again getting ready to say no, so he turns to face Mokuba to make the statement stick, and finds the words can't leave his mouth.

The dreaded puppy dog eyes.

He shouldn't have turned around.

And now he's stuck going to the arcade with Mokuba.

Next we shall look at Ryuuji. Who is in his shop, finding that no-one is shopping for games today, decides to go somewhere with more people, the arcade next door.

By now your probably thinking that they are all going to the arcade, you are wrong on 8 accounts.

1. Dear miss Serenity has returned home to see mother dear.

2. Lovely Mai is on holiday at the moment.

3. The darling Isis is running her museum.

4. Rishid Is helping her.

5. Malik shall stay within the confines of the hospital.

6. Ryou shall stay in his prescribed bed.

7. Bakura will stay in his soul room.

8. and Mariku slumbers in the shadow realm.

Anzu sadly for the poor arcade goers has run from Ryou's room, decided to see if Atemu had gone to the arcade...

Good luck Atemu.

**Ryou's Hospital Room where we left off...**

Ryou turns a brilliant red as a huge blush graces his facial features.

Anzu lets out a squeak as she is pushed of the bed by Malik.

Malik overcomes the shock of his predicament quickly and uses it to his full advantage: first pushing Anzu off the bed then capturing Ryou's lips in a hungry kiss.

Anzu seeing this runs from the room, letting her prey go to a bigger predator, clutching the bag with the ungiven present in it tightly to her chest, tears threatening to drop.

'First Atemu, now Ryou sniff well I could always try to get Atemu love me...'

Poor, poor deluded Anzu.

But more, poor Atemu...

Now I know your wondering, why was Bakura too busy to help his hikari? Well he was having a slight problem with the shadows...

...as in something (or one) had opened a shadow realm portal In his soul room, and he was trying to close it, not wanting any old shadow trash In his soul room. But he was experiencing slight problems, considering it was another millennium item he was up against. Now that could be one of three people; Atemu, Shadi, or Mariku.

And he didn't want any of those people in his soul room. So he was trying with all the power of the millennium ring to close it. And was tiring quickly.

Now Ryou caught between Malik kissing him and a depleting energy supply, by Bakura hacking into his reserves, was finding things pretty worrying. For 1. he had just escaped Anzu, 2. Bakura was having trouble with something that could later mean his death, and 3. Malik was kissing him and he didn't know how to respond.

So our dear Ryou lay there unresponsive. Malik who having grown tired with Ryou's unresponsiveness bit Ryou's lip, causing him to gasp and at the same time allowing Malik's tongue entrance.

Ryou was shocked by this but slowly began to respond stroking his tongue around Malik's searching one, and drawing his one drip free hand up to tangle into Malik's hair.

Atemu is sat in his soul room wondering what phones are when his little hikari stops walking suddenly, and is pushed to the ground by an over enthusiastic dog. Atemu appears in spirit form to see if his Hikari needs some help.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here, Bad Dog! Oh I'm really sorry"

"Oh no its fine really" Yugi says this sitting up pushing the dog away to do this, and seeing 1. his Yami glaring at the owner of the dog, and 2. the owner of the dog who happens to be glaring right back at him.

But how can she see him? You ask.

Because it's me, Myst.

I drag the dog from poor Yugi, and pull in the leash, still glaring at Atemu for glaring at me.

"Don't I know you?"

"No but I know you, and I shall now control everyone's actions in Domino. Have a nice day" I wave goodbye as I walk past and disappear into thin air.

"That was strange..."

"Yes, it was hikari..."

"Well never mind we have to get to the arcade in 5 minutes!"

Yugi, fully standing now, starts running to the arcade, making Atemu sigh and then follow soon after.

Now Bakura was close to fainting from the use of too much energy from him and his host. But the portal was still open. And there was now no way of closing it. Let alone put up a fight to the thing (or person) when they enter his soul room.

The last thing Bakura saw was a maniacal grin and purple eyes.

Ryou felt Bakura faint, and felt like doing much the same, because the thief spirit had stolen some of Ryou's own energy in trying to close the portal in his soul room, plus Malik kissing him didn't help much.

Malik felt that his fellow hikari was about to faint, and also felt another presence within the little ones cramped soul, well other than Ryou's own yami. So he slowly left the kiss and positioned himself so he wasn't squashing the albino.

"What's wrong Ryou?"

"Bakura...he's fainted"

Everyone who was going to the arcade has now arrived, well all except Anzu who is being chased by my dog.

Bad dog.

But unfortunately she will turn up.

Yugi and his Yami are currently looking at a few games, that others would avoid because of the difficulty levels.

Jounouchi is scouting out some food.

Hiroto is being horribly beaten by Ryuuji in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Seto is sulking whilst being dragged around by his brother.

Now is time they should all meet.

Jounouchi now having found his food, and consumed most of it, stumbles across Hiroto and Ryuuji's duel, and sits down to watch as he finishes the rest of it.

Yugi and Atemu having played a few games (beating everyone's high scores) wander about in search of Jounouchi and Hiroto.

Seto and Mokuba also walk across Hiroto and Ryuuji's duel, Mokuba automatically sits down dragging Seto with him, and Seto finds himself right next to Jounouchi.

Naughty me evil grin

"Heh money bags what on earth are you doing here!"

"Mutt, don't speak to me"

Is it just me or does Seto seem a bit beaten by his brother's antics?

And now Anzu arrives, leaving my poor dog outside.

Oh and he soooo liked her to...

Yugi unfortunately, was the first one her eyes laid on.

And Yugi had only just found the others too...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Myst: Whoa! That's the longest thing I've ever written!

Burn: Well you had better continue it!

Myst: hands up I will, I will! I'm dedicated to this story, because its what I believe should of happened!

Burn: dream on...

Myst: I will thanks

Burn: rolls eyes

Myst: OKAY PEEPS! I'll update when I have 5 reviews k? So R&R!


	2. I Spy With My Little Eye

The Illegitimate Yu-Gi-Oh! Story

Chapter 2

I spy with my little eye P Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! This would be on TV instead of what else was made. But a girl can only dream... 

Warning: Shounen-ai and Yaoi don't like don't read.

Oh and some Anzu bashing. I don't personally have anything against her, but she was the best person for a scapegoat.

Okay just so you know (starts brainwashing machine) Yu-Gi-Oh! stopped after Battle City and we are now looking on at the aftermath of such event, oh and I've miraculously changed their ages (stops the brainwashing machine) ON WITH THE SHOW!

/mind link between hikari and yami/

\mind link between holders of the millennium Items\

'thoughts'

"spoken word" P OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO We shall forget everything for a second and reflect on Bakura's situation.  
First and foremost is that a portal from the shadow realm opened in his soul room.  
Second is he stupidly used all his energy, and most of his host's to try in vain to close it.  
Third he was passed out in his own soul room, with no means of stopping unwanted entry.  
Forth is he now has a shadow born lounging in his soul room. But thankfully that means the portal is now closed. BR Fifth is he still is passed out. Not that great a situation if you ask me…  
…Not that you were… Okay now you know the situation I shall move back to the arcade. Ouch that was my ears you screamed in! No need to worry we will return to our thief. …eventually… Okay so Yugi was peacefully watching Hiroto and Ryuuji duel when he was knocked over for a second time today. Atemu tired of his little aibou getting pushed around all the time over took his body instantly to teach the baka who pushed Yugi over not to mess with him.  
So Atemu over took Yugi's body and found that the person who had knocked down Yugi was none other than Anzu Mazaki. Yugi's Yami growled, but our little Anzu just grinned stupidly.  
Atemu stood up to yell at her, but as soon as he did so she launched her self at him and had them both on the floor this time.  
Thankfully for Atemu, but not for Anzu, my dog had made its way into the arcade by now, and clamped its huge jaw down on her bony arm and dragged her away from Atemu and back out the arcade.  
Atemu quickly departed from Yugi's form, leaving a bewildered Yugi in his wake. Jounouchi, who had turned around to watch the encounter, was now hugely confused at how a dog got that big, and how it made its way into the arcade in the first place.

Seto, who still being putt out by being dragged to the arcade with his brother, only managed half a dig at Jou.

"Well at lest your friend took out the trash mutt."

not all that funny really

Ryou actually did faint when the nurse entered seeing him with Malik practically on top of him.  
The nurse, being new to nursing, and hadn't actually gotten her degree yet, ran out the room with a squeak, leaving for back up.  
though when she did return Malik was on the seat beside the bed holding an unconscious Ryou's hand, and with an old matron following her in shortly.

"Are you a friend of Ryou Bakura?"

"ummm…yer course. Why wouldn't I be!" "Bakura, Bakura wake up! WAKE UP RA DAMN YOU!" now I'm guessing most of you have made the assumption on whom is in Bakura's soul room, and who am I to let you all get severely disappointed?

**BRING BRING** p oh dear that would be my mobile, hold on a second and then I'll get back to tell you who is in Bakura's soul room.  
Hello?...WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE HOW CAN THERE BE A BREACH IN THE SYSTEM! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!...oh 'they're' here. Sigh. Well send them in…"  
now where was I? Oh yer I remember, Bakura's soul room.

the shadow born who was previously sat on one of the chairs in Bakura's soul room had gotten bored and was now hitting Bakura over the head with an overly stuffed cushion.

"WAKE UP ALL READY!" 

**_CRASH!_**

"WHAT IN HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE MARIKU!"

Bakura having woken up at Mariku's last rant, had caught the cushion before it hit him and had tossed it and Mariku (who had not let go off it) into a solid stone wall.  
Mariku being ever resilient stood up with a mix of his trade mark sneers and one of his trade mark smirks.

"I know how to return to our old forms!"

"go tell someone who cares! And anyway how do you have an 'old form' eh?" 

"oh dear the tomb robber forgets in his old age!"

"okay tomb keeper, I though that you were mentally challenged before. But NOW you've brought yourself to a new level!"

"Fine! If you don't want your old body back, looking brand new then I'll go take my business to the pharaoh!"  
Mariku moves as if to reopen the shadow realm portal.  
'if that bastard is tricking me I swear to Ra I'll drag him to Ammut my self!'

" you know this being your soul room Bakura, I heard everything you just thought and no I'm not tricking you." This being said by a Mariku, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"hn" Bakura in response sat down imagining having his body back. Ryou woke up to find himself looking up to a cold white hygienic ceiling, which instantly made him feel depressed, so in letting out a sigh, he noted that there was a warm pressure on his hand and a quite noise of another breathing close by. Slightly worried about the identity of the person beside him, he slowly turned his head and with shock found that Malik was the person whose hand held his. Ryou had subconsciously come to the conclusion that Malik would of disappeared before he had reawakened.   
being the shy Ryou we all know and love, he instantly tensed with eyes flying wide.  
Malik, feeling the littler hikari tense, quickly woke from his daydreaming and went straight to hugging the other hikari's stomach.

" that nice nursie said you can go home as soon as you've woken up!...You are awake right?"  
Ryou smiled lightly, but he couldn't help feeling slight apprehension at what was going on in the soul room next door. "...so you just throw this herb as far in the air as you can then mark the spot on the map where you body was last seen before the herb reaches the floor, then as soon as it has poor this unholy water on top of the map, then this holy water in a circle around the map. Once you've done that stand on the marked part of the map and throw salt over each other's shoulders." Shadi explained this slowly to the two Yami's whilst sighing heavily at the sometimes unbelievable stupidity these two could show. Shadi presumed that it had to be because of their age,  
'it can't be anything else 'coz they were very bright being's in the past. Sigh.'  
"do you understand now!"  
both Yami's raised their hands in mock salute and shouted too loudly

" YES SIR"

Then sharply stamped their feet on the marble flooring creating an amazing echoing sound throughout Bakura's soul room.

yes I guess your wondering how did Shadi get there and why he's telling them this. Well I might tell you...if I wanted too that is... okay okay I'll tell you why sheesh no need to scream quite that loud! okay Shadi is got there in much the same way as Mariku, but he didn't have to force his way in coz Mariku invited him in. He's there to help them return to their original bodies. Why you ask? Well if you listen to him he might tell you! 'Ra if it wasn't for the good of the hikari's I wouldn't of agreed to this! Thankfully I wont have to repeat this all again to the pharaoh it'll just happen automatically. GAH! They had better do this right though!'

Bakura and Mariku had turned away from Shadi and had started the process of returning to their new old bodies. Well by now Hiroto and Ryuuji's duel was well and truly over with Ryuuji as the winner and complete control over Hiroto for a full week. no this is not an evil smile on my face, its just a delusion of the light! I swear! Mokuba, not being your of your average IQ (in fact he has a higher one than his brother just keeps it quite from everyone (including his brother)), noticed that the non-verbal communication going on between his brother and Jou presented a kind of enforced distance, and even more importantly the core self-leakage both were showing indicated a strong attraction, but Mokuba knew both from knowledge of his brother and Jou, and the NVC (non-verbal communication) both were showing that even though they were sitting beside each other they were sitting as far away from each other with out actually breaking a bone (or getting out of the seats). So Mokuba knew that he'd have to force start anything that would happen between them.  
It looked like he might need some extra help. Seto edged a little more across his seat trying not to look as if he was moving whist doing this, and unfortunately fell off the seat. Mokuba instantly burst into quiet giggles whilst helping his brother up. Fortunately for the CEO no-one had actually been watching, other than Mokuba (and us).   
Jou had been in lala land with the tweenies and the teletubbies,  
Hiroto and Ryuuji had strangely disappeared...somewhere...  
Yugi recovering from his newly required bruises was sitting in the café drinking a strawberry milkshake (with extra cream (he thought he would treat himself because of how he was being abused today))  
Atemu sat in his soul room with a glowing mist growing around his body, he wondered slightly at what it was, but was more thinking on how to revenge his aibou. He wasn't getting all that far.

'Maybe I could trace the woman with the dog and challenge her to a shadow game, or I could send her a dozen scarab beetles, or send one of Malik's rare hunters to annoy that...that...custard tart hairdo!'  
so the pharaoh was going through with these thoughts when he entirely disappeared from his soul room. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Myst: HELLO PEOPLE! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And here they are :  
HOPPY-SAN2345: here it is  
dragonlady222: Thanks and well you'll have found out now by reading this. Lol   
moocow33: Glad you like it! I got them. Lol. Sorry for procrastinating!  
kweenz of the crazifulness: I've updated! Thanks sooo for reviewing! Thanks for lovin It  
S.A.B: thanks well hopefully I'll do more off them, and Anzu will eventually disappear YAY lol  
BlackfireKitsune: EECK! ...can't breath...dying...  
thanks here it is!  
Kriß kroß: thanks here it is  
pink-kiss-candy: yer it's true. I don't actually hate Anzu, just I needed a character to twist an awful lot to be a catalysis (except from me lol)

Thank you everyone for reviewing!  
hands reviewers freshly made cookies  
I need another 5 reviews for the next update, so if you want the next chapter REVIEW! Thank you

Burn: you actually continued!

Myst: (crosses arms) I SAID I WOULD!

Burn: (covers ears) yer yer...

**BOOM! **

Mage: TADA! P Myst: heya mage P Burn: Why the hell is HE here!

Myst: I don't know

Mage: no reason really

Burn: hn

Myst: so do either of you know why 'They' are coming here!

Burn: ...

Mage: huh? Who's they?

Myst: ...nevermind... Remember REVIEW!


	3. My Friends The Gods

The Illegitimate Yu-Gi-Oh! Story

Chapter 3

My friends the Gods

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! This would be on TV instead of what else was made. But a girl can only dream...

Warning: Shounen-ai and Yaoi don't like don't read.

Oh and some Anzu bashing. I don't personally have anything against her, but she was the best person for a scapegoat.

And some nasty language, again don't like don't read.

Okay just so you know (starts brainwashing machine) Yu-Gi-Oh! Stopped after Battle City and we are now looking on at the aftermath of such event, oh and I've miraculously changed their ages (stops the brainwashing machine) ON WITH THE SHOW!

/mind link between hikari and yami/

\Mind link between holders of the millennium Items\

'Thoughts'

"Spoken word"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We return to Ryou as he was preparing to leave, when he felt like he was being ripped in half as the second soul room in his mind disappeared. Malik stood stone still as he felt this happening.

Ryou, after the general shock of having his mind space all to himself, started to wonder what on earth his yami could be up to. A scary prospect really. Malik rushed to the other hikari just as he was about to faint, again.

Yugi felt the departure more keenly and promptly collapsed onto the table in front of him spilling the strawberry milkshake with extra cream.

Things had taken a nasty turn as the teletubbies and the tweenies decided to team up together with the giant celery sticks from plant Veg to try and over take the dimensions of Jou's mind. Jou quickly left to return to the real world just in time to see Seto reseating himself and Yugi split in two. Jou being Jou jumped up knocking Seto back off his seat to run and see what was wrong with Yugi.

"Mutt you'll pay for that!!"

By the time Jou had reached Yugi, there stood a half naked Atemu, Jou seeing this took one step back tripping on a step and landing in Seto's arms (who had followed shortly after).

Seto who was about to drop Jou to the floor, got kicked in the shins by Mokuba, who in turn backed away as both Seto and Jou fell to the floor landing in a very compromising position.

Ryou had now fainted, leaving Malik alone to witness the appearance of Mariku and Bakura in the hospital room. Did I mention Mariku was not dressed? No? Really? Well he's butt naked.

**SLAM **"What the fuck...?!" sorry it seems someone's barging into my control room.

"We are here no more need for frowns!!"

"Oh great you've arrived then" yes you've guessed it, 'They're' here. Who you ask, well who else but Ra and Thoth themselves. The troublesome Egyptian Gods whom seem to have a fascination on controlling others live. Probably why they like me so much. Sigh.

"We've come to play on your machine thing!" sigh who knew Gods were so childish?!

"No! You can go walk my dog! Oh wait!!! No! Come back!!" shit they've already gone to find him, and he's still playing with Anzu!

"Oh well, I can see your impatient to find out what happens next so..."

We have relocated Hiroto and Ryuuji who have just walked out of a bathroom, and are walking over to the others. (You guys have really dirty minds!)

Now remember I said Atemu was half naked, not fully. He's wearing the robes of a Pharaoh, crown and all. He looks down at himself bemused, and then sees his hikari slumped across the table with his hair drenched in strawberry milkshake. Oh my Ra the HAIR!!! Atemu scoops up Yugi and rushes to find a tap to wash the icky stuff out of little Yugi's hair.

Jou turns beet red and scrambles to get up at the same time that Atemu rushes past standing on his hand making him collapse again onto Seto. But unfortunately Seto had also been trying to get up, so Jou landed straddled on top of Seto, lip to lip.

And that's all for today -

Okay okay I give I'll continue! Sheesh!!!

"I though my body got sucked into the millennium items in these clothes and then dissolved?" Bakura finds himself dressed in a long tatty red shirt with a belt to hold nonexistent weapons, leather boots and a head shawl. For some reason all of his jewellery had disappeared though.

"Don't ask me I want to know what happened to my clothing!!" Mariku finally notices his and Bakura's hikari's are also in the room. "Malik get me something to wear!" Malik looks bemused at best, shocked at worse.

Well wouldn't you?

Bakura happens to have a better idea and uses his millennium ring to change his clothing into something more modern, mainly a lot of leather. Mariku never one to be out done repeats the procedure, so that he looks like a crazier and sultrier version of his hikari.

Ryou after this reawakens to the sight of two yami's and a bemused hikari.

"Ba-bakura?!?!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Umm..." /WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!/

Wow I made Ryou shout!

Bakura, having never actually heard his hikari shout (even through mind link), jumped, but he recovered quickly, and smirked down at his hikari "When you getting out of here?"

Malik raised his hand up to answer the question and bounced up and down going "Me me me me me me me!!!", but when he found he was just being ignored answered anyway. "He gets out now right as soon as he's awake"

Bakura looks at Ryou "Are you awake?"

Ryou looks confused at the three people in his hospital room, "of course I am"

"Then lets go already!! I want raw meat already!!"

Bakura and Mariku grabbed all of Ryou's things (and a lot that isn't) whilst Malik persuaded Ryou to get changed from the hospital gown to his usual stripy t-shirt and jeans.

Ra and Thoth have finally been located on my cameras; they are 5 minutes away from my dog's current location dragging Anzu through the park. Well I'll come back to them later.

Yugi awoke at the shock of the sound of the tap turning on and water splashing on his face; Yugi was then made very confused at the feeling of someone massaging his scalp.

Seto pushed Jou off of him, blushing furiously, and grabbed his little brother and raced out of the arcade and into the awaiting limo.

Mokuba had the grace not to mention his older brothers very obvious blush, in fact Mokuba had hidden his face and was trying to suppress the giggles that were threatening to erupt and probably get him grounded for life.

Jou looks bewildered around him wondering what exactly had just happened. His eyes land on an extremely amused Ryuuji and an almost horrified Hiroto.

Ryou after being shepherded out of the hospital was dragged by two yami's, and a yami like hikari to his own apartment. As soon as he unlocked and opened the door he noticed the calendar hanging on the wall, missing what Bakura says next.

"Ryou we're staying here till we've gotten rid of that damn Pharaoh once and for all!!"

Ryou as you know was not paying any notice just nodded.

Malik who seeing the other hikari was distracted looked in the direction Ryou was looking.

"Oh my Ra, school starts tomorrow!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Where did the Holliday go?!?!?!"

Bakura and Mariku stop quietly plotting to look at the two horrified hikari's.

"So...?"

Ryou and Malik turned to the yami's and smiled ever so sweetly, in sink with each other they pronounced

"You'll be coming as well of course"

"WHAT?!?!?"

Maybe it's just me but do you recon the hikari's are more evil than the yami's? No? Sheesh.

Jou, who as you've guessed was now thoroughly confused, so as a quick decision he decided to leave as well.

"See ya morrow, Hiro, Ryuuji"

"Breaking News just in the Egyptian 'curse' has now caused a total of 40 deaths 8 English, 6 American, 4 French, 2 Japanese and 20 locals. For all that we here at Domino City News have been reassured that the murders will stop now another death was confirmed half an hour ago, though our undercover reporters at the scene have reported to see the disappearance of three mummies at the time of the death. More on this story after the break!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Myst: Sorry for not updating sooner!!!

Burn: bleeeeeeeeeeh

Myst: hmph

Mage: soooooo the gods were 'they' then?...

Myst: yep

Mage: ...right...

Thoth: (appears in a puff of blue smoke) " ummm...can we play with the girl?"

Myst: sure why not -

Thoth: (disappears)

Myst: remember 5 reviews for me to update!!!!


	4. The Last Time

The Illegitimate Yu-Gi-Oh! Story

Chapter 4

The last time

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! This would be on TV instead of what else was made. But a girl can only dream...

Warning: Shounen-ai and Yaoi don't like don't read.

Oh and some Anzu bashing. I don't personally have anything against her, but she was the best person for a scapegoat.

And some nasty language, again don't like don't read.

Okay just so you know (starts brainwashing machine) Yu-Gi-Oh! Stopped after Battle City and we are now looking on at the aftermath of such event, oh and I've miraculously changed their ages (stops the brainwashing machine) ON WITH THE SHOW!

/mind link between hikari and yami/

\Mind link between holders of the millennium Items\

'Thoughts'

"Spoken word"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Little Yugi's mind refused to process that his yami was massaging his head cursing softly every so often about stupid milkshakes getting in his soft hikari's hair. He couldn't really get over the fact that Atemu was standing there. Solid.

'SOLID?! HOW ON EARTH CAN ATEMU BE SOLID?!?!?!?!'

Atemu not yet having noticed that his hikari was awake found he had gotten all of the milkshake out but didn't want to remove his hands from his hikari's abnormally soft hair.

Yugi now blushing furiously wriggled out of Atemu's hold and unabashedly stared at an unsee-through Atemu. I know a paradox but hey.

"...what ..happened?...!"

Atemu looked sympathetically at his former host and replied as softly as he could.

"I don't know"

"WHAT!?!?! YOU'RE SOLID!!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jumping slightly at Yugi's hysterical statement Atemu walked slowly up to his hikari.

"Lets just go home now and try to work it out tomorrow its already late"

Opposite to what Yami hoped was a calming speech Yugi looked as if he had realized something even worse.

"OH MY RA SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!!!!"

Mokuba only just survived the journey home, running out of the limo as soon as they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, somehow finding the way to his room though the many corridors, locking the door, and falling into hysterical laughter.

Seto still looking mortified, but much more dignified than his brother walked calmly through the mansion, ignoring all of the staff, and then also locked himself in his bedroom for the night. But instead of doing what any other normal person would do; sleep, he sat down at a computer putting extravagant finishes on a new program. He decided he rather hated ECMAScript now especially when he lost control of his thoughts and saw a face appear in the writing. Not anyone's face of course but that of our very own Jounouchi. Everyone repeat after me now; awwwwwwwwwwwww! Eventually Seto began to feel tired and so curled up in his oversized bed with BEWD satin sheets, after setting an alarm for 4am – in 2 hours time.

Ryou and Malik after telling their respective Yami's that they are to join them in going to school ran quickly to a safe place which happened to be Ryou's room.

Malik dragged Ryou down onto the bed and shortly fell deeply asleep holding the paler hikari like a teddy bear. Ryou however tried to escape several times, but finding the other hikari too strong, gave up trying and also promptly fell asleep shifting slightly so he was more comfortable.

Jou after leaving the arcade found himself walking through the park. Where he found Anzu and two very tall men one semi dressed in gold and the other semi dressed in silver, each one holding a staff with either the sun or the moon on. Just when he decided that this was not an everyday occurrence the huge dog from earlier appeared looking very proud of itself whilst dragging some sort of huge net along with itself.

Now as I'm sure you all have assumed my dog is of much higher intelligence than that of a normal dog, but is in essence just a dog. So when seeing Jounouchi he instantly recognized someone I had been watching via my amazing camera system around Domino, and in loyalty to me decided to bring me a present. So somehow managing to get the net over Jou then dragging him to my companies building.

Anzu now rid of the threat of my dog sighed slightly relieved at not being attacked by him again, but then promptly changed her decision when she felt Ra and Thoth hit her on the head simultaneously then leaving her unconscious under a pile of leaves.

Hiroto fully shocked at what he had seen did not quite register the fact that someone (Ryuuji) had just handcuffed them together and was dragging him out of the arcade, next door to Ryuuji's shop.

Ryuuji liking the sudden compliance from Hiroto grinned with the thought of having Hiroto doing everything he asked for an entire week, and dragged the still compliant Hiroto to his rather extremely dice orientated room, making him sit down onto the bed.

Hiroto realized what was happening when he felt the soft bed beneath him. He stole a quick glance at Ryuuji to see a very lewd expression on the DDM creator. Shocked more by this than the previous events backed up a bit pulling his handcuffed arm that in turn pulled Ryuuji down upon him. People seem to fall a lot don't they. I wonder why.

Ryuuji using this to his full advantage made himself comfortable in Hiroto's lap and lent down to take advantage of Hiroto's parted lips.

Hiroto on the other hand was now looking past Ryuuji to the calendar stuck to Ryuuji's ceiling. Do not ask me why it's on the ceiling, I am not Ryuuji, if you want to know ask him!

"We have school tomorrow!"

Ryuuji confused slightly at what his prey was talking about looked at where Hiroto was looking and was also shocked at what he found.

"I'm sure the holiday had only just started!"

Bakura and Mariku now thoroughly enraged at their previous hosts decisions where now were gorging on the contents of the freezer, which mainly consisted of ice cream. Yum.

Bakura tiring of the chocolate mint chip had chucked it at Mariku hitting him squarely in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TOMB ROBBER?!!!!"

Bakura giggling rather much like a fangirl (-U I know, I know OOC) almost got hit in the retaliating shot of raspberry and white chocolate.

"Well there is one good thing about going to school."

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!?!"

Bakura ducked the next throw of mango sorbet.

"That Ra damned Pharaoh will be made to go as well!"

Another tub of ice cream (Fish Food) this time hit Bakura in his chest making a thudding noise.

"oh yer... HE BETTER BE OR I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE SHADOWS TOMB ROBBER!!!"

"Ha like you could I AM THE DARKNESS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Both looked at each other for a long time not making a move (or sound) until Mariku throws another tub of ice cream for the hell of it, this time it being honeycomb, and he instantly regretted it, because he wanted to finish that one off.

Why does Ryou have so much ice cream anyone? No one knows? Oh well...

My dog has now entered my control room with a screaming Jou being dragged behind him.

"BAD DOG! Put it back right now!!! Or you won't get the next Genius Dog Monthly! In fact I'll make sure they go out of business!!"

My dog looks sad but shuffles out through a convenient portal to Jou's apartment leaving him on his sofa and returns and hides in his bed.

Maybe I was too harsh...

Yugi and Atemu have now returned back to the Mouto residence sneaking past a sleeping Solomon and falling in a tired heap on Yugi's small bed.

Thoth and Ra have returned to my control room, looking like the cat that got the cream, both asking the same question:

"So when did the school holiday start?"

I look at them for a while wondering how on earth (or paradise) they did not know.

"Yesterday"

Thoth controller of the moon and a lot else besides stares then brakes down into laughter. Ra controller of the sun and not a lot else besides looks confused and asks:

"Then how come their school starts tomorrow then?"

"Because cousin of the sun, Myst has altered Time and mainly the Past without changing the present or the future."

"I'm still confused. Isn't that kinda paradoxical changing the past yet not changing the future because of it..."

"Yep" I answer helpfully grinning like Mariku on a power trip.

"My head hurts..."

Now should I leave you my lovely readers as the sun starts to rise over Domino or do you want to know immediately what happens next?

OKAY OKAY I GET IT I'LL CONTINUE

Solomon like every morning walks into Yugi's bedroom to wake him up for school, only to find Yugi in the firm grip of a half dressed look alike.

Now as you should know not much affects Yugi's grandpa. But this was rather too much of a shock for him so in an overly loud voice he asked

"Yugi who is this...?!?!"

Yugi awoken by his grandpa's voice noticed that he had an arm around his stomach and someone else's body heat at his back. Once this had registered he sat up abruptly making Atemu wake up as well as his hikari left his arms. Yugi's face flushed a deep red, but luckily Atemu's mind was working quickly even thought he had only just woken up.

"I'm Atemu, the spirit of the Puzzle"

Solomon looked doubtful for a moment then stated; "not so much a spirit" and walked out of the room also saying that breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes so to get ready for school in the mean time.

Yugi, still blushing an amazing shade of crimson, timidly posses his first comment of the day;

"... You'll need to wear something other than that today ... something that covers more..."

Atemu looking bemused at both Solomon and Yugi's comments uses the power of the puzzle to change his clothing to something more bondage friendly than cotton.

Ryou awakes with the sound of a war going on downstairs, and having conveniently forgotten that he is in a death grip of another hikari, sits up, and quickly then falls down onto the floor, pulling Malik with him. Leaving a still asleep Malik atop of him.

Jou, after the trauma of being dragged by my large dog, had fainted on his sofa only to be woken by an invisible alarm clock. Shocked at the sound Jou falls off the sofa and tries to find the location of the offending sound. Finding that it's coming from an oddly placed shadow. Poking the shadow he is then dragged into a portal opening back in my control room.

"Where da hell is this?!?"

"You know I hate alarms usually, but sometimes they can be quite fun. My shift is over anyways. Its Mages turn now. Is it not time for school now? Would you like a lift? Its quite a walk from here"

Jou looks at my reclined form on the soft leather seat then to the aforementioned Mage who is starting to poke at a few buttons to open a door.

"I'm afraid that Thoth and Ra have decided to take part in school this year as well. Come on then"

Ra and Thoth suddenly appear from behind Jou each grabbing one of his shoulders and almost dragging him behind my retreating form.

"HEY! What do ya think ya doing?! GETTOFF!!!!"

Thoth leans down to whisper in Jou's ear.

"We can help you"

"Help me with what?!"

"Your love"

"Why the hell ya do that?!"

"Because we can"

By now we have reached my limo and Jou is thrown in. I look at Thoth for a while realizing that the reasons we do things is the same; because we can. Help me now!!!

Jou looks around the limo finally saying,

"... How ya gonna do it...?"

Seto having woken up at 4 had returned to the company checked developments, then returns back to the Kaiba mansion picking up Mokuba, and something quick to eat before heading to school. But for some reason even now he could not get his mind off one blond that he would be seeing soon.

But unlike his expectations of seeing his puppy running into school either just in time or extremely late, he sees him walking out of another limo. One that looks suspiciously familiar. It dawns on him as he see the next three people to walk out from the limo; two of which he had no clue as to whom they were, and one, a female, who he recognized as the CEO of the company a guy called Mage works for. They once sold him a computer chip with surprising technology. What was his puppy doing with his rival?! Well another one of them...

Mariku after having thrown the finale ice cream somehow managed to hide from Bakura's vengeance and fell dead asleep on top of the bookshelf.

Bakura decided that although it would be fun to kill Mariku he needed to start planning world domination. So he did. All night. That is until Mariku fell off the bookshelf and on top of him. Bakura instantly let out a squeal as Mariku ungracefully fell into his lap and interrupting his plotting. This high-pitched sound then awoke Mariku who in seeing the position he was in let out a growl, pushing himself out of Bakura's lap and armed himself with spoons.

Bakura divided behind the sofa avoiding the flying spoons and retaliates with some books.

Malik also hearing the noise of the war downstairs finally wakes up noticing he's on top of Ryou on the floor. Ryou smiles timidly as he is now allowed to sit up. Ryou also now gets an unobstructed view of the clock. "Ummm Malik am I seeing the time right??"

"Huh. Oh its 8.15. Why??"

"School starts in 15 minutes!" This said Ryou rushes to get ready, and then somehow managing to drag Malik, Mariku and Bakura to school. Just in time for the bell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Myst: And this is all from me - thank you all who do review!!! Please continue to do so! That way I will update faster!!!

Mage: HA

Myst: Hmph it will too!!!!

Mage: yer... course...

Myst: Well remember I do need 5 more reviews to update so if you wanna find out what happens at school REVIEW!!!! (bows)


End file.
